Overlord's Human Companion
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Momonga wasn't alone when YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down. Someone that he knew logged on and stayed with him till the very end. After all, He was not gonna let his best friend be left alone in their favorite game.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me!"

In the conference room of guild Ainz Ooal Gown, there was wide round shaped table with symbols decorated on the surface, along with 41 chairs that were meant for the guild member. All of them were seemingly empty except for one, where his anger flooded his mind and punched the surface of the immaculate table, which caused a red zero icon to appear in his HUD vision.

"We built the Great Tomb of Nazarick together! Does it mean nothing to them?!"

After a few seconds of silence, Momonga slumped to his chair seemingly exhausted from his angry outburst.

"No, that's not it. No one Betrayed me, everyone 's livelihood is at stake. There were people who even made their dream come true. When choosing fantasy and reality, it's only natural to pick reality. It can't be helped that they all choose real life at the end..."

While Momonga grabbed [The Staff of Ainz-Oowl-Goan] guild class item and exit the conference room, he whispered to himself, feeling lonely more than ever with the sense of abandonment.

"I really miss you guys... I just wanted-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a beep alerted his HUD, indicating that a player entered the Tomb and logged on. Although not a member of his guild, it was someone that Suzuki knew who helped building the guild despite not being a heteromorphic character.

It was his longtime best friend, Shizuo Heiwajima.

 _"Yami has logged on"_

Upon looking at the message, Momonga was elated to see that his best friend had come before YGGDRASIL was shutting down.

In the hallway, a shadowy figure was slowly walking towards Momonga and as it got closer to him, it fully revealed himself. While Momonga was over 6ft tall, this player was shorter than him where his height reached Momonga's chin and greeted him with a grin.

"Sup! Momonga"

"Yami-san! Good to see you!" Momonga happily greeted him "Welcome!"

Yami, aka Shizuo Heiwajima, was an "Honorary Guest" to the guild. Despite not being a heteromorphic character, Yami not only helped the guild to grow bigger but also helped Momonga in the past to protect him from PK guild until they were both saved from Touch-Me when some group were too much for them. Even as a human character, Yami despised PKers due to the fact that it reminded of him of bullies who picked on both Suzuki and his other friends when they were young. Similar to Touch me, he had a moral code where the strong protect the weak, in both reality and fantasy.

In real life, Shizuo was a bodyguard at the same workplace where Suzuki was working. As a trained martial artist who knew multiple different martial arts style, he was capable of both protecting and defending from many different people in real life. Originally, he was going to be law enforcement just like Touch Me; however, due to his slight temper issues and delinquent-type personality that he had, he could not make it, instead, he became a bodyguard for higher-ups at Suzuki's workplace.

Making 2nd place in the official martial tournament only to be defeated by Touch Me, Yami was one of the top players in YGGDRASIL. Momonga knew that in terms of human race in YGGDRASIL, Yami was at the top; hence getting the epithet: "The strongest human in the world". He incorporated is martial art skills and other into his monk character. Just like Momonga, he also invested lots of money and time into his favorite game. If Touch me was the strongest warrior and Ulbert Alain Odle was the strongest magic caster, then Yami was considered the strongest monk.

Yami paired up with Momonga lot more than any of the players he knew is due to the fact that he not only knows Momonga well as his character and in real life, but also synergizes well with him in a teamwork lot better than any other members of the guild, making them the strongest 2v2'ers in YGGDRASIL. Because of this, both Yami and Momonga were both called "The Unstoppable Duo"

Even in the game, his character looked exactly how he looks in real life. A tall blonde young man often was seen wearing his trademark black suit (loosely wore, not buttoned at all) with white shirt, black necktie, and blue sunglasses. He is also seen to carrying around a pack of cigarettes with a cigarette in his mouth in game, indicating that he did smoke in real life.

Despite his character seem lazy and not creative at all, Shizuo's character, Yami, was unique monk character that no other YGGDRASIL player had.

It was the fact that Yami had no mana nor magic attack.

By sacrificing his entire mana and magic attack, he put everything on other stats, mostly in HP, Physical Attack and Defense. Originally, the developers were against Shizuo's character design but since he had a good reputation in YGGDRASIL, they allowed it.

 _Name: Yami_

 _Race: Human_

 _Level: 100_

 _Racial Levels: None_

 _Job Levels:_

 _Monk (15)_

 _Martial Lord (10)_

 _Ki Master: Spiritual (15)_

 _Ki Master: Physical (15)_

 _Striker (15)_

 _Single Brawler (15)_

 _Fighter (15)_

 _Ability Chart:_

 _HP: Exceeds limit_

 _MP: 0_

 _PHY. ATK: 100_

 _PHY. DEF: 97_

 _AGILITY: 90_

 _MAG. ATK: 0_

 _MAG. DEF: 93_

 _RESIST: 88_

 _SPECIAL: 92_

As they were walking in the hallway, both Momonga and Yami talked to each other.

"I've never thought you would come at the end Yami-san" said Momonga, with a relieved sigh and sending the emote ":D", "You were the busiest person i know, i thought you couldn't make it."

"Haha, It's the last day for YGGDRASIL server to be on. I can sacrifice my sleeping hour to spend the rest of the night in our favorite game before its gone forever. Besides, i can't let my best friend spend the rest of the last day by himself"

Hearing his words, Momonga felt appreciated what he said.

"I'm glad that you're doing this for me Yami-san, you and i are the only ones on right now"

"Really? I've thought at least one of them would come on. Are we the only ones that are on right now?" replied Yami, with a surprised expression.

"I'm afraid so..."

Hearing his best friend's tone, Yami could tell that he was really depressed, resigned even, that not one person of the guild had come on to see it to the end. He knew that Suzuki loved this game more than anybody else, even more than his love for the game. He did indeed felt mad that they just abandoned the guild like its nothing, especially when it's the last day, even he himself was not a guild member and sacrificed his sleeping hours to come to this place! All of the memories, fun times, ups and downs, etc was cherished for all the time that they spend all together.

Yami pushed those thoughts away for now and put his arm around his friend and smiled. He was not gonna let these last moments of their favorite game like this.

"Don't worry buddy. At the end of the day, I'm always here for you. I'll support you till the end, that's what i promised remember?"

 _Momonga then had a flashback where when they were both little kids, he was getting pushed around and beaten up by four kids until someone fought all four of them and saved him. From that day on, they both became close friends ever since._

"Now let's spend this last moment together in Nazarick and reminisce the old times"

As Yami was grinning and laughing, Momonga felt happy that he had such a good friend in his life and held the staff closer.

"Shizuo-san... thank you" Momonga muttered.

"heh..." Shizuo replied while smiling.

While they were walking the hallway, they reached the 10th floor, the throne, where the maids and a butler protected the floor stood in attention. All 6 of the women were dressed as French maids and the male was dressed up as a butler. They all bowed at them in respect.

"Ahh, Sebas and the combat maids of Pleiades," said Yami, while looking at all of them. "Not gonna lie, they were made really well."

"Indeed they are" replied Momonga, while looked at the setting to remember their names, "Their job is to guard the throne room"

"If i remember, nobody really ever made it to the throne room right?" asked Yami, with a curious tone.

"Correct"

After finishing remembering their names, Momonga looked at NPCs before deciding.

"As the guild master, i should move them around for one last time"

"Up to you man" Yami shrugged "We should get to throne room while we can, we kinda don't have much time"

23:52:39

"You're right, follow" said Momonga as he commanded the NPCs to follow us when we were walking down the hallway.

"The guild members will forgive me for doing whatever i want for just today right?" Momonga asked with slight nervousness.

"Nah, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure they won't mind since it's the last day" Yami replied with confidence.

When they reached to the throne room, the door opened in self and they all entered the room. For Yami, this was not his first time entering the throne room and reaching to the hall of it. Despite seeing it multiple times, he was still in awe of what he's seeing

"Holy Shit" said Yami while in awe, "This place never fail to impress me, you guys really went all out in here."

"Yes, we take pride to it of how much we've worked on in this room"

As both Yami and Momonga and rest of the NPCs were walking towards the throne, at the left side, there was a female NPC who was a succubus that had long black hair, two horns on the head and black wings at her hips.

"Albedo..."

While Momonga murmured to himself, Yami was checking her out with a grin on his face

"God damn" said Yami "No matter how much i look at her, she's the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen in my entire life. I gotta thank Tabula-san for creating this masterpiece"

"Yami-san please..." Momonga facepalmed.

After they reached to the throne, Momonga put the NPCS that were following both of them on standby. Momonga sat on the throne while Yami was standing on the right side of him while Albedo was standing up at the left side.

 _"I never looked at her setting, what was it again" said Momonga with curious thought._

He opened up her setting and started reading them. Yami, who was right next to him, was reading it along with Momonga over his shoulder.

"Jesus, that's so long"

"Agreed" replied Momonga, while scrolling through her setting, "Come to think of it, the settings maniac Tabula-san was the one who created her."

As the reached to the end, there was one statement that made them have a question mark on top of their head.

 _"She is also a slut"_

Huh?

"A slut?" said Yami with a confused tone. "That's one thing that i did not expect to be there."

"I forgot Tabula-san is a big fan of gap-moe but i didn't expect he'd put it on Albedo..."

As Momonga sigh in the seat of his throne, he thought to himself about the changes he's planning to make.

 _"This is a bit much so_ i _should be able to change it. Normally,_ i _need a tool to change the settings, but since_ i _have the guild staff with me..."_

By using the staff, Momonga was able to change the setting as an administrator and erased the last sentence.

 _"Should_ i _add something? Tabula-san wouldn't mind right?"_

After few seconds of silence, he began to type in the setting.

 _She is deeply in love with Momo-_

"Stop right there."

Before he could finish typing, he saw his best friend grabbing his wrist with his eyes that has 4 star shaped that was glowing.

"What are you doing?"

With the eerie atmosphere that felt like impending doom, Momonga started to sweat with a slight fear in his eyes. He completely forgot that his best friend was also looking at the setting as well. Not only he was embarrassed what he was about to put but also felt slight fear from him.

"i-i uh..."

Momonga tried to make an excuse but couldn't thought of one as the eerie atmosphere was getting stronger and stronger but then disappeared in a flash and smiled at him and lets him go.

"Ahahaha, i'm just kidding Momonga. What your putting is definitely better than what Tabula put originally so it's okay and besides i'm sure he wouldn't mind at all since it's the last day just like what i said last time."

"o-oh! i see..." replied Momonga, while feeling relieved but felt otherwise when he saw his slight dead looking eyes while laughing and sweatdropped.

 _"... i feel like he was half-serious"_

"If you don't mind, could you also put that she also loves me as well?"

"E-eh?"

Momonga broke out of his thought and was surprised what Yami said.

"Come on, please?" asked Yami trying his best to convince him with his attempting cute girly(?) voice.

Slightly cringing and embarrassed what he was doing, Momonga gave up at the end

"O-okay, okay! Just promise me you'll never do that voice again Yami-san"

Momonga went back to the setting and finished typing the last line.

 _She is in deeply in love with both Momonga and Yami but can't choose._

"Oh-ho~ a love triangle hmm?" said Yami while mischievously grinning.

"i-i'm so stupid" said Momonga, feeling extremely embarrassed while Yami chuckled.

After finishing the setting and making the NPCs to bow, both Yami and Momonga started to talk about their past.

"Hey, you remember that time i called you bone daddy in front of everyone?"

"Oh please no, i still remember that day and then everyone thought we were gay for one another and dated" said Momonga with embarrassed voice, "Bukubukuchagama talked nonstop about our "relationship" and drew a Yaoi H-Comic of us"

"... oh yeah, i remember Bukubukuchagama was into Yaoi" replied Yami

Both Momonga and Yami shivered when they remember reading it.

"Do you also remember when you pranked Peroroncino and he got pissed off at you for days, Yami-san?" asked Momonga

"Oh Yeah! I remember when he wanted some good H-related videos and i sent a video of some 2 sumo guys making out with each other and it scarred him for rest of his life. AHAHAHA!" Yami fell down to the floor and laughed along with Momonga who was also laughing as well while sitting on the throne.

After they started to calm down from intense laugh, they realized that the clock was 23:59:30 and the server was about to shut down.

"So this is it huh?" said Yami, with a slight depressing tone.

"Yes, yes it is" said Momonga, with depressing and sad tone but failed to hide in his voice. "All the fun memories we had, i would never forget it"

Server shutting down in 10 seconds

"Same, from the start of our adventure to YGGDRASIL till up to now, it was really fun" Yami said with his hands reaching his pocket to reach for cigarette box and tries to smoke it out of habit.

 _"Oops,_ i _forgot this is a game, not real life"_

5.

"It truly was..." Momonga replied while tears flowing in real life

4.

"Hey Suzuki, see you at work tomorrow"

3.

"Same here Shizuo-san, Good-bye"

2.

 _At the end of the day..._

Both Suzuki and Shizuo slowly closed their eyes with the same thought.

1.

 _We both really enjoyed it._

0.

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

"Huh?"

Shizuo opened his eyes back and see that he was not logged off and was still in the throne room for some odd reason. Confused, he looked around and see that his best friend was also confused as he was.

"Momonga?"

"Yami?"

Needless to say, Shizuo was shocked that instead of usual voice he heard from Suzuki, he heard a deep voice that matched with authority, unlike him who still had exact same voice. They both tried to open the console but nothing happened. They couldn't access the chat nor GM call either. Panicked and confused, they both yelled out the same thing.

 **""What's going on?!""**

"What's wrong, Momonga-sama? Yami-sama?"

They both heard a soft and sweet voice called them out and they turned to look where the source of the voice coming from and saw that Albedo was staring at both of them with worried eyes and concerned look on her face.

Both Suzuki and Shizuo was shocked at the fact that a NPC was talking to them and had the same thought

 _What the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Both Shizuo and Suzuki was shocked to what they were seeing. They were witnessing something that was simply not possible.

it was the fact that Albedo's lips were moving.

For Shizuo, not only he can feel his face expression in game, his lips were also moving as well. When he slightly opened his mouth in shock, the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground.

 _"Wait a minute, my game avatar always had the cigarette in my mouth, how is it falling off?"_

As he was trying to pick it up and put it back in his mouth, he also noticed that the cigarette had a taste as well from his mouth.

 _"I can taste the cigarette in my mouth?! That's impossible, this is just a gimmick for the game! what's going on?!"_

While Shizuo was being confused and panicking at the same time, he heard the concerned voice again from Albedo again who was walking up towards both of them.

"Momonga-sama, Yami-sama, is there a problem?"

When Albedo got closer to them and pushed her breast up, both Momonga and Yami hormones were rising but Momonga's emotion suppression kicked in and calmed him down.

"The GM call function isn't working."

Shizuo turned his head and looked at his friend, not only he calmed down and become cool and collected but also he was still speaking in that different authoritarian overlord voice.

Upon hearing the issue, Albedo backed off a bit and bowed her head slightly to Momonga and responded to his concern.

"Please forgive me. An ignorant such as myself has no answer to this 'GM call' you speak of"

Albedo then looked back up desperately with a pleading voice.

"If you allow me to correct this grave mistake, i will be forever grateful!"

Shizuo was needless to say felt absolutely lost

He didnt know what to do in this situation and also saw that his friend was confused as he was.

 _"We're actually having a conversation with NPC? Is there some kind of error in YGGDRASIL system? How is this happening? What the fuck is going on?!"_

With so many questions in his thoughts that are being left unanswered, Shizuo snapped his fingers out of frustration while he was facing away from them.

"Tch!"

 **SNAP**

When he did, the snap from his middle finger and thumb created a spark

 _"huh?"_

 **WHOOSH**

"Whoa!" shouted Shizuo, while startled.

The cigarette that Shizuo had in his mouth was lit on fire at the end of his cigarette. His friend, Momonga, also saw what he did and had a look of disbelief as well what he just pulled off. At first, Shizuo was confused that how he was able to do that in a first place but managed to realize what he did

 _"Wait a minute, did the snap between my 2 fingers caused a friction and created a spark to lit my cigarette on fire?! That's humanely impossible to just pull it off with your finger that has flesh."_

After the flamed calmed down and became at manageable level, he also noticed that he was able to smoke it.

 _"I can actually smoke it like in real life. It taste just like the brand that i typically smoke and it's calming me down. I needed it in this kind of confusing situation..."_

While rubbing his head and trying to figure out what was going on, he heard his friend call out one of the servants that was bowing to him.

"Sebas"

"Yes," Sebas responded back dutifully with refined voice and a sincere expression on his face.

Momonga seemed to be hesitant before giving out an order but eventually spoke "Step out of the tomb and confirm the surroundings of around Nazarick.

"As you wish, Momonga-sama"

Sebas bowed his head and moved to leave the throne room. Seeing this, Shizuo was in deep thought

 _"Huh, Sebas obeyed his order without resistance... does this mean they can obey my order too even though i'm not a member of this guild?"_

After few seconds of thought, he made his decision to do it just like his friend

"Pleiades, go to the 9th floor and guard it from possible intruders" said Yami, with a commanding voice.

"As you wish, Yami-sama" Yuri Alpha responded with mature voice before she and the rest of the maids departed from the throne room.

 _"So they not only can take order from me but they also recognizing orders that's not even in their specific command? This is definitely getting interesting but at the same time weird..."_

While Shizuo was in a deep thought, he also had rather stream of endless concerns in his mind along with Momonga who seem to be in same situation as him.

 _"If we cant even use GM call, can we do anything? Will Suzuki be able to use magic? Could i even use my techniques right now? If this is real life, how would it be different now? Is it possible to implement martial arts in use now?"_

"So, Momonga-sama, Yami-sama"

When Albedo spoke, they both broke out of their thoughts and look at her.

"What would you like me to do?"

After her question, Momonga responded back

"Let's see... Then, come here."

"Hai!" said Albedo, approaching both of them with excitement and got close to both them very close. When she did, they both realized that they can both smell her which was not in the function of YGGDRASIL. Shizuo especially was not only surprised but also checking her out as well

 _"Holy smokes, She smell so good! Other girls smell nothing like this, this is on totally different level! It matches her sexy body!"_

"Albedo, i'm going to touch you" said Shizuo

"Hai!" Albedo responded with eager.

When Shizuo then followed up by Momonga touched her wrist individually from right arm and left arm, they noticed that she had a pulse just like a living being. Momonga was confused to what he was feeling.

 _"She has a pulse. And, what is this? She's an NPC that only runs on an A.I. program... why does she look so happy?"_

While both Yami and Momonga were both touching her arm, she was excited and happy of the situation.

 _"Yami-sama and Momonga-sama are touching me... ahhh~ I feel so honored to be noticed by both of my lords!"_

They both touched her arm for few more seconds and lets go of her arm; however, Momonga wanted to test to see if his previous hypothesis was true

 _"I have to confirm this no matter what!"_

With best courage he can muster, he asked Albedo of what he was about to do.

"Albedo, C-can i touch your chest?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ASSHOLE!"

Before Momonga could say the next sentence, he heard his friend yell next to him and saw his face expression with veins popping out while having a tick mark.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" said Yami, approaching Momonga's face closely with demonic grin with that looked like a titan.

"Y-yami-san, it's not what you think! i'm just trying to test the function of- " Momonga responded in a whisper voice back with panic in his voice while sweatdropping.

"oh oh i see how it is Momonga, you wanted test her body? I understand she's one of the hottest women in the world but you really do have a death wish, huh?"

When Yami got closer to his face and started to crack his finger with demonic grin on his face, he accidentally swiped Momonga's hand where both of their hands were touching Albedo's breasts individually, causing her to moan.

"a-ahh~"

As they were touching her breast individually, they both forgot about their "argument" and had different thoughts going through their head.

 _"The fact that Yami-san and I can do 18+ action like this means that this isn't a new YGGDRASIL game and the chance that this is a completely different DMMO-RPG is also low. There is a possibility that this imaginary world became real. Conversing with the NPCs, their natural expression, their scent... These are all things that could never be programmed within a game until now."_

While Momonga was analyzing in a logical explanation, Yami had a whole different train of thoughts compared to him.

 _"These are the softest breast i've ever felt in my entire life... I just wanna fondle them forever"_

After few seconds of both fondling Albedo's breasts who's moan were getting louder while blusing, Momonga realized that he's been touching them for too long and immediately pulled his hands away along with Yami's hand as well, which made him pout.

"A-albedo! I apologize."

"You're going to take me first time as here and now with Yami-sama, Momonga-sama?" said Albedo, who was breathing heavily in pleasure and blushing from contact

 _"eh?"_

Momonga was speechless as Albedo continued as she flutter her wings in excitement as she approaching them closer.

"What should i do with my clothes? Should i remove them? Will you or Yami-sama prefer to remove them? Even though i can't choose between my 2 lords who i love, i would offer my body to both of you if you wished! I should be faithful for one as a proper wife but.."

Momonga put his hands up and tries to calm her down before she can continue.

"S-stop now Albedo, now it's not the time... No, we don't have time to be doing such things." Momonga coughed and became calm before he was flustered.

"i-i am very sorry!" said Albedo while apologizing.

"It's fine, Albedo. I forgive you completely. More importantly, i have an order-"

Before Momonga could finish his sentence, Yami seem to walk in front of her with unreadable expression on his face.

"Y-yami?"

"Yami-sama?"

He grabbed her wrist a bit tightly and called her name in a serious tone which startled Albedo.

"Albedo..."

"h-hai?" Albedo responded with shyness while blushing.

Shizuo looked at her with serious expression while holding her wrist until he broke the heavy atmosphere.

"How about we go to my bed right now?"

"Wait wait wait wait a minute"

Momonga grabbed his shoulder with deadpanned expression on his face.

"Yami-san, you can't just suggest her that!" said Momonga while he dragged his best friend and privately talked to him in the throne with their back turned on Albedo, who was still blushing madly and happily giggling to herself of the fact what he said.

"Why not Momonga, she was literally offering herself to us and you expect me not to do anything?"

"J-just bare with me but first important thing is that we still need to check if the floor guardians are still loyal to us and the fact that whether we're safe or not"

"Mhm, you're right. Let's do it."

After finishing talking to each other, they both turned around and face Albedo, who was still daydreaming about making love and having a family with Yami.

"Albedo, I have an important order for you"

"I-I will do anything you wish" Albedo replied, snapping back to reality after hearing Momonga's commanding voice with slight blush still present on her face.

"Except for the guardians of the fourth and eighth floor, gather everyone to the fighting area on the sixth floor."

"Understood"

Albedo bowed deeply to both of them and exited the throne room. After she leaves the throne room, it was only Yami and Momonga in the throne room.

"So... now what?" said Yami, breaking the silence in the room.

"We need to go to the fighting area on the sixth floor and test if our abilities work properly or not. Yami-san do you have the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown with you?"

"Oh yeah i do, i'm wearing it right here"

Yami shows Momonga the ring on his right ring finger.

"All right then, let's see if the ring function works and allow us to teleport to the fighting area"

 **Scene Change, 6th floor - Great Tomb of Nazarick - Amphitheater**

 _Wooosh_

"It worked"

Both Momonga and Yami were teleported to the hall entrance of the Colosseum.

"Sure did, looks like the ring's function to teleport us has no problem" said Shizuo

"This means that we can use items as well" Momonga added to Shizuo's comments.

As they started to walk towards the entrance, the gate opened and allowed them to enter the arena.

"The twin dark elves that Chagama-san set should be guardians around here..." said Momonga while looking around.

"Oh, you mean those 2 little kids? They should be, where are they?" Yami replied while holding his right hand to the cigarette in his mouth.

"Toooohh!"

From above VIP box, Yami and Momonga heard the voice from both and looked at the source who was falling down until it landed on the ground that caused to kick up the dust around it.

"V!"

A small dark elf child held up both hands V for victory and started to run towards both of them in a fast sprinting.

"That's Aura, right?" asked Yami, where Momonga nodded his head in response.

After Aura approached them, she bowed her head slightly in respect.

"Welcome, Momonga-sama, Yami-sama! Welcome to the floor which we guard!"

As Aura greeted both of them with enthusiasm and excitement, her eyes lit in surprising realization that her brother was missing. She looked around and glared back at the area where she jumped off from and yelled at the direction.

"Mare! You're being rude to Momonga-sama and Yami-sama! Hurry up and get down here!"

"I-i cant, sis..." A shy timid male voice replied back from the VIP booth.

"MARE!"

"F-fine"

The Mare jumps off of the VIP booth gently and almost lost his balance but managed to ran fast as he can. When he arrived, he greeted both of them like a graceful lady with a timid voice.

"I-I am sorry for making you wait, Momonga-sama, Yami-sama."

After acknowledging the greetings, Momonga asked them a favor.

"Aura, Mare. Yami and I are here came today to have the two of you help us with practice, do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Aura replied with bright expression and whistled, which signaled the dragonkins to bring 4 straw targets and placed them at considerable distances. Both Yami and Momonga faced towards the dummies while Aura, Mare, and the 2 other dragonkins that stood behind the dark elves were right next to them and watching by in anticipation.

"Do you wanna go first or you want me to go first?" asked Yami

"No, Let me try first" Momonga shakes his head in reply.

"Okay"

As Yami took one step back, Momonga took a step foward towards the dummies.

 _"In YGGDRASIL, you just had to click the icon on your console to conjure magic. But now, that icon doesn't exists. But, i can tell if i focus within myself... the attack range of my magic, the cooldown rate, and how much MP i have!"_

After breaking out of his thought, Momonga lift his finger and point out his finger and casted a spell

 _"...got it!"_

 **[FIREBALL]!**

A globe of flames grew on the tip of his finger and shot out to the straw dummies, hitting it which immediately scorching it.

 _"Perfect"_

While Aura and Mare looked in awe and shock, Yami had a surprise expression on his face.

 _"Oh wow, magic does work!"_

As Aura and Mare were complimenting their Lord Momonga and talking to each other, Yami was in a deep thought and acted as if he was the only one there by himself.

 _"okay... so for him, magic is functioning but what about me? Since this is real life, i can use real life martial arts and implement them right? My character doesn't have spells nor abilities exactly but more of a technique that's not only possible in real life and scientific world but also fictional world if the humans were to surpass its limit on his body..."_

Yami started to punch in the air in rapid speed.

 _"Boxing..."_

Then started to kick multiple times.

 _"Taekwondo..."_

Followed up by multiple hand strikes and different blocks in a stance.

 _"Karate..."_

Then delivered elbow strikes and knee strikes.

 _"Muay Thai..."_

Then palm strikes, punches, Jabs, and kicks then followed up with involvement of spinning and jumping.

 _"Kenpo..."_

He stopped and then looked ahead at the dummy with serious expression, not noticing Aura, Mare, and his friend who were in awe when they saw his moves.

 _"And many other martial arts that I've mastered in my entire life... including the one that I've created"_

In few seconds of silence, Yami broke out his thought and made his decision.

 _"...let's do this!"_

Yami ran forth in an extreme speed who seemingly disappeared, only to reappeared in front of the dummy and jumped to delivered a 90 degree right kick with a yell.

"HAAA!"

 _slash_

After he landed perfectly in his feet, Yami turned around and walked back to where they were as the head of the dummy slowly slid off like it was cut from a sword. Both Aura and Mare was speechless of what he did.

"How was that?" Shizuo asked his friend while grinning.

"Yami-san, that was pretty cool" replied Momonga with slight excitement before emotional suppression kicked in.

"Thanks man, oh also i need your favor." said Yami while stretching his neck and cracking it.

"Okay, What is it?"

"Can you create a big boulder that's tough as Hihiirokane?"

"A boulder of that has a hardness of Hihiirokane? That's not a problem but is there a reason?" Momonga tilted his head in curiosity.

"You'll see" Yami grinned.

After Ainz summoned a giant boulder made of unknown material in the center of the arena, Yami walked up to it and touched it followed up by with a few slight knocking on the boulder.

 _"In YGGDRASIL, it didn't matter how much strength i put on my punches, kicks, throws, elbows, knees, etc. They all did same amount of damage since physical attack damage were set in each character but if this is real and not a game... let's see if what i'm about to do is gonna work, if it doesn't, well i can kiss my ass and my hand good-bye."_

Yami got into a stance where he put his hand on his hips while his left hand and its arm were facing forward while his left leg was in the front.

"Haaaaa..."

As smoke came out of his mouth with him breathing out, he delivered a punch with the first two knuckles of his right hand with all of his strength and added a rotating spinning power.

 _Seiken_

 **BAM!**

Yami's punch went through the boulder with his forearm all the way inside. The boulder then started to crack from the hole and it spread throughout the entire area before finally breaking into millions of different pieces. Needless to say, everyone was awe what they just saw what Yami did.

As the pieces were falling down from upper area, Yami slowly walked towards to the area where the boulder originally was.

"Ah, Yami-sama!" Aura called out in concerning voice.

Yami ignored her and kept walking slowly as the debris were falling from the sky. While the debris were seemingly falling to the ground fast, for Yami it was slow when he activated one of his ultimate technique where an aura covered his entire body.

 _Empty your mind..._

He dodged a small rock by leaning his head back without looking

 _To become formless. Shapeless, like water._

Then started to dodge multiple large sharp debris faster in rapid succession

 _If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Now, water can flow or it can crash._

When more bigger and lot more debris started to fall, Yami started to dodge in much faster speed and push away many large debris with his hand gently without looking.

 _Be like water_

Yami walked out of the area seemingly unharmed and clean after successfully dodging all the falling debris in his way with no sign of indication that he was hit.

 _"By becoming absolutely calm to extreme, you can achieve a state of 'nothingness'. Dodge the attack at the last second to save time and energy in order to be efficient, not wasting too much movements. You can understand your opponents completely and feel their rhythm and predicting what they're gonna do next completely. To make your body attack and defend instinctively without thinking."_

One of the ultimate technique...

"Musō Tensei" said Yami, with confidence after all the debris fell down completely behind him. He began walking back to the group, who were in shock and disbelief.

"THAT. WAS. SO. COOL! YAMI-SAMA!" said Aura with eyes sparkling in amazement.

"I-it was truly amazing" Mare also said in awe with his timid voice.

"You went like whoosh! and then dodge like this and then u went like..." Aura tried to imitate what Yami was doing in excitement.

"Hahaha, i'm glad you both loved it" replied Yami while patting both of their head which caused Aura to have goofy grin and Mare blushing at the contact.

While Yami was chuckling to their response, Momonga was in deep thought to himself.

 _"One of Yami-san's ultimate techniques,_ Musō Tensei, _which allows him to be temporary invulnerable and able to dodge any attacks, spells, and skills while able to attack at the same time. I've seen him using it against Touch Me-san but when i saw Yami-san dodging the falling debris that's hard as Hihiirokane_ _just now... it just looks more amazing and natural compared to seeing it before."_

As Momonga saw Yami's interaction with the twins, he was smiling inside.

 _"I forgot Yami-san has a soft spot for kids despite his personality and his looks"_

Yami then look back up to Momonga and walked towards him where he had a look of somewhat of a serious expression.

"Momonga, this is definitely not YGGDRASIL, what i just did further proves that this is real"

"Wait, What do you mean Yami-san?" said Momonga, with curious expression.

"When i use any of the technique or even my Musō Tensei, it's just a skill activation and has cooldown right? But here's the difference"

Yami breathes in and breathes out.

"I can do it again"

 _eh?_

"Yami san, are you serious?" Momonga looked at him with the tone of shock

"Yeah, but not really in rapid succession, i can do it more than once but it's just that unlike in game, i can actually not only feel the stress and aches in my head but also the soreness in my body."

Yami stretched his body and then grabbing another cigarette from the box and smoking it after snapping his finger to lit it.

"When i punched that big boulder, i can feel my fist hitting it. Just like the description of Musō Tensei, i felt relaxed and was in state of nothingness. Every debris i dodged, i just did it without thinking nor looking at it."

As Momonga was in silence, he continued.

"After i was done, i actually felt the some soreness in my body. I felt pain. I also feel like i can improve myself further in these techniques and master them completely once i get hang of it."

"I see..." said Momonga and then went into thinking.

 _"Unlike Yami-san, i'm an undead overlord who has biological immunity. Although i can't feel exhaustion nor pain, i can still tell when my mana is either low or have been used. I guess that Yami-san's uses stamina or his muscles strength and mental strength from his brain currently instead of cooldown in YGGDRASIL."_

After taking the differences into consideration, Momonga looked at his [The Staff of Ainz-Oowl-Goan]

 _"Oh yeah, i wanted to test the check the staff's power..."_

Momonga pointed his staff at the 2 dummies that were left

"Summon! Primal fire Elemental!"

The red orb that's on [The Staff of Ainz-Oowl-Goan began to shine and engulfed both dummies into a huge firestorm. As the 2 dragonkins were shielding the both twins individually, Momonga was covered with fire immunity purple shield while Yami had both hands in his pocket who seem to be fine. Soon, the windstorm of flames started to compress before revealed itself with a roar and had a demonic form with fire and magma.

"Primal Fire elemental. Its level is in the upper eighties"

Yami whistled while looking at the impressive elemental

"God damn"

When Momonga saw Aura looking at it with excitement, he asked her.

"Aura, do you wanna try fighting it?"

"H-huh?! C-can i?" Aura asked with even more excitement

"T-there's some urgent business i need i need to-" replied Mare with shaky and scared voice but unable to escape when her sister grabbed him by his shoulder. Seeing that they both were going to fight Primal Fire elemental, both Yami and Momonga went to the sidelines and watched. As the fights goes on, both Aura and Mare had perfect teamwork and seem to be winning.

"Seems like they're having no problem so far" said Yami

"As expected, this is a piece of cake for them" Momonga replied back to his friend and went back into a deep thought

 _"It looks like me and Yami-san has no problem with our magic and skills but..."_

Momonga put his hand on the side of his head

"[Message]"

Yami felt a "click" on his head and connected it.

" _Yami-san, can you hear me?"_

 _"Oh shit, is that you Momonga? Yeah I can, what about you?"_

 _"I can hear you just fine, it seems that [Message] works fine but it's like a voice chat unlike a text chat"_

 _"I see, i guess that's more convenient i guess. Have you tried to contact GM or any other members?"_

 _"I'm about to soon"_

 _"Okay, i'm going to as well. Good luck"_

After hanging up on each other, they both used [Message] again with exception to each other.

 _Beeeep_

With the silence and no response, they both concluded the fact that they could not reach the GM nor any of the guild members at all but after few seconds later, they got a click and got connected to someone.

"Hai. What is it, Momonga-sama? Yami-sama?"

It was Sebas.

"Sebas? How do things look on the outside?" asked Momonga

"The surrounding of the Great Tomb of Nazarick are all Grassland stepe, i could not confirm a single building, human, or monsters in a eleven kilometer radius. As broad as the sixth floor's night sky."

 _"!"_

Upon hearing the news, both were surprised at this revelation.

"If it's a night sky. Besides, it's not a swamp but a grassland, that is, Nazarick itself is in unknown location." said Momonga.

"It seems so" Sebas replied.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a portal with a shadowy pool formed in the air. In the [Gate], a pale young looking girl dressed in a dark ball gown and gloves came out of the portal with an umbrella.

"My, am i the first one to arrive?" said the young girl, while looking around in the arena while smiling.

Both Yami and Momonga looked at the source of the voice and recognized who it was.

It was Shalltear Bloodfallen, the vampire floor guardian of the first, second, and third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

When Shalltear looked and saw both Momonga and Yami, she ran towards them with a blush on her face.

"My Lords! The two beloved men whom i cannot rule above!"

She yelled with a seductive voice and blushed even more with conflicted expression on her face.

"Ahh... I can't choose! Momonga-sama who has such alluring bones and hellish red pupil? Or Yami-sama with his handsome looks and perfect muscular body? Just to think ride both of them at the same time..." Shalltear talked to herself while having both of her hands on her cheeks with a lusty expression.

 _"Okay, Touch me should be knocking on my door any minute now..." Shizuo smiled but with dead looking eyes._

While both Momonga and Yami were speechless of what she just said to them, Aura called her out in an agitated tone.

"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?"

"Oh, little shorty. You were here? It must be difficult, Mare, to have such a crazy older sister." said Shalltear, with a respectful tone but with a hint of victory.

Aura started to get agitated even more but then dropped a shocking fact

"Fake boobs."

"What?! How did you figure it out?!"

"Looks like i was right! That's why you went through the trouble of using a [Gate] to get here. You were in hurry, but since you overstuffed your breast they would shift if you ran. Isn't it obvious with how full they are?" said Aura, while smirking and grinning.

In the sideline, while Mare was getting scared and looked like he was about to cry, Momonga sweatdropped and Shizuo was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

 _"That reminds me... Peroronchino-san and Bukubuku Chagama-san were siblings"_

 _"Pfff-"_

Shalltear was embarrassed at the situation while covering her breast and yelled back.

"Shut your mouth! You have nothing, yourself!"

"They'll grow soon since i'm still young. It sure must be tough for an undead without any prospect, why not just come to terms what you have?" said Aura, while acting like ojou-sama.

With the growing tickmarks on Shalltear's forehead, she ran towards Aura in anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!"

As both Shalltear and Aura were arguing each other with their hand pinching each other cheeks, Momonga sweatdropped even more with Mare hiding behind him in fear while Yami was on his knees, banging his hand on the ground trying to contain his laughter even more.

 _"They would also fight like this..."_

 _"PFFFFFT"_

"What a ruckus" said a figure, with a low, growling, monotone voice.

A giant 4 armed teal insect who had an aura of coldness and carrying a halberd was walking towards them while vapors were expelling out his mouth.

It was Cocytus, the floor guardian of the fifth floor.

"You two are playing around too much in front of our master." Cocytus hit his halberd to the ground to gain Shalltear and Aura's attention.

"This little brat insulted me!"

"I'm just speaking the truth!"

"Ahahaha!"

Everyone turned to Yami's voice, who was laughing loudly.

"All right all right, that's enough you two." said Yami, wiping his tear from his eyes while smiling and waving his hand downward to calm them down.

"He's right. Aura, Shalltear, just leave it like that." Momonga also spoke but with serious tone compared to his friend.

"M-My deepest apologies!" Both Aura and Shalltear bowed down in respect.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait."

Along with Albedo, the figure was wearing a suit just like Yami but had red-orange color with slick back hair, glasses and a silver tail. He also had an elf ear with earrings on his left side.

It was Demiurge, the floor guardian of seventh floor.

When everyone arrived, Albedo walked in front of the floor guardian and spoke.

"Now, everyone, To our supreme leader, let us pledge our loyalty to our supreme leaders."

While everyone had respectful and serious face, they individually walked up towards to Yami and Momonga and bowed deeply to both of them.

"The guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. At your command"

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. At your command"

"The guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora"

"A-also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore."

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. At your command"

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. At your command."

After everyone introduced themselves and bowed down, Albedo continued.

"Other than the guardian of the fourth floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eighth floor, Victim, all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us, supreme ones"

Albedo then looked up to Yami and Momonga with serious expression.

"We offer our complete loyalty to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

After all of the floor guardians pledged their utmost loyalty to them, there was a complete silence throughout the arena. Mostly, it was Momonga who felt the most pressure since he was in a leadership role. On the other hand, Yami was seem to be silent as well but unlike his best friend, he was calm throughout the ordeal. He looked at Momonga and hoped that he would manage to somehow make an appropriate response.

 _"Come on man... you gotta say something."_

Momonga looked at the floor for few seconds seemingly in deep thought before looking back at the floor guardians who were bowing down.

"Raise your heads"

When Momonga was suddenly surrounded by an aura of darkness, Yami turned his head and looked at him with confusion.

 _"Wait, what the fuck? did he activated [Despair Aura] just now?"_

Yami seem to be unaffected from his passive by instinctively raising his ki but this made all the floor guardian became still and stiff due to both of their aura.

"You all did well to gather here. Thank you." said Momonga in a calm voice despite being panicking inside for showing a depressed and hopeless aura.

"Your thanks is wasted upon us, We here have all pledged ourselves to you." Albedo replied with an alluring voice.

All the guardians looked up and none of them seemed to object her statement.

Momonga remained silent while staring at the guardians. While the guardians thought that he was doubting them, Momonga actually just didn't know what to say to them.

For Yami, he was also silent throughout this situation as well. They were pledging complete loyalty to his best friend mostly and didn't want to interrupt them. He was surprised that he was still getting the pledge even though he was technically not a member of his guild.

"Momonga-sama, both you and Yami-sama may find us lacking and doubt our abilities... however, we vow to work hard and to live up the expectations 41 Supreme beings of Ainz Oowl Gown and never let it be disgraced nor shamed by our actions."

Albedo and the rest of the guardian looked up and yelled in unison with power and loyalty.

"We vow this to you!"

Seeing their sincere respect and loyalty towards them, Yami couldn't help but closed his eyes and slightly smiled. Momonga's red pupil shine brightly and raised both of his hands proudly.

"Wonderful, floor guardians! I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!"

All the guardians looked up at Momonga and felt happy and relieved of their lord was pleased.

"Now then. Right now, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. Both Yami and I have no idea what caused this but does anyone noticed any change or anything related to this?"

Albedo looked back at the guardians, who were shaking their heads in negative.

"No, none of us have anything of significant to report."

"I see..."

"I shall go to the surface and investigate if you wished" said Albedo

"No need, Momonga already had Sebas survey our surroundings. He should be back soon." replied Yami.

"My apologies for being late Momonga-sama, Yami-sama."

Sebas walked towards to where the guardians are and bowed along with them.

"That's fine. More importantly, I want to hear your report on the surroundings." Momonga eased his worries.

"Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the 1 kilometer around us is all grasslands. There is no artificial structures, humans, nor monsters but there were small animals that did not had any combat abilities"

"I see, is this grassland filled with normal grass rather than sharp or frozen grass that stabs your feet as you walk through it?" Momonga asked in curious tone.

"Hai, it's just plain grass." Sebas replied, in a respectful tone.

"Good work Sebas."

Sebas looked at Momonga with appreciative expression and bowed again.

"Thank you very much"

When Sebas finished reporting, both Yami and Momonga talked to themselves privately.

 _"It seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land for some reason."_ Momonga whispered to his best friend

 _"Yeah, we still don't know the reason why or how it happened in the first place. For now, let's tighten our security and remain vigilant. We never know what's out there or what might happen."_

 _"Good idea"_

Momonga turned to the guardians and gave out an order.

"All the levels of should have their security levels raised, any intruders are to be captured alive. Floor Guardian leader Albedo, as well as the defensive leader, Demiurge."

"Hai!" both Albedo and Demiurge replied in swift manner.

"Create a stronger information sharing system and tighten our security up to the 10th floor."

"As you wish"

After Albedo and Demirge accepted his order, he turned to Mare.

"Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

"I-it would be difficult using just magic, w-would covering the walls with soils and vegetation be acceptable?"

Albedo eyes gleam and released an aura of anger, causing Mare to sweat due to fear and looked like he was about to cry.

"You would defile the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?!"

 _"Good grief..."_

Momonga massaged his head but before he could say anything, his best friend beat him to it.

"Hey Albedo, you're scaring the poor kid. Don't make unnecessary remark when he's speaking to Mare." said Yami, talking in a hint of slight serious tone with an intimidating look on his face.

"H-hai! My most sincere apologies Yami-sama!"

Momonga turned to Mare after looking back to Yami, who seem to thank him for what he was about to say.

"Mare, that is a brilliant plan, create dummies as well so it doesn't stand out."

"Hai! I understand" Mare nodded in understanding.

"And lastly, I want to ask each floor guardians something."

All the guardians looked back up to Momonga in curious expression.

"I'm going ask all of you individually. First, Shalltear. What kind of a person am I to you?"

"A crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in the world!" She answered with a blush on her face.

"Cocytus"

"Stronger than all of the guardians, a man worthy to be absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick"

"Aura."

"A merciful leader who excels at foresight."

"Mare."

"A-a very kind person"

"Demiurge."

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently. A man who truly fits the word 'inscrutable'."

"Sebas."

"The head of all supreme beings and a merciful leader who stayed behind with us until the end."

"And lastly, Albedo"

"The highest ranking of all the supreme beings and our ultimate master. As well as the man I love!" said Albedo, who answered the question in lustful tone with a blush and smile on her face.

"I-i see." said Momonga, who was nervous from Albedo's tone and statement.

"Now then, What do you all think of Yami?" Momonga turned his head to his friend, who in return raised his eyebrows.

All the guardians look at Yami for few seconds before turning to Momonga to answer his question without hesitation.

"He matches your beauty like a precious gem, even diamonds cannot hope match his dazzling looks and body." said Shalltear, who had the same blush on her face but was trying not to drool, causing Yami's eye to slightly twitch.

"Just like Momonga-sama, he is stronger than all of the Guardian and rivals the power of the supreme ones. A being most suited to be right-hand man for the ruler of Great Tomb of Nazarick." said Cocytus, in a very respectful tone.

"He is compassionate and also very strong!" said Aura, with a grin on her face.

"H-he's a very nice person even though he looks very scary..." said Mare, with a blush and shyness in his face.

" _Wait what?"_ Yami sweatdropped of what Mare just said, _"You're telling me that I look scarier than that bonehead over there?"._

"As expected of the man who is closest to our ruler, he's the only one who can understand your plans before anyone else can and execute them in a brilliant manner. Rest of the lesser humans should follow his examples." said Demiurge.

"Even though he is not a supreme being, he helped the Great Tomb of Nazarick to become its glorious state and never abandoned us. As a fellow Monk, i have tremendous respect and admiration for him for becoming the strongest monk in the world." said Sebas

"Despite being a human that's an inferior species, Yami-sama climbed to the top that no other insects could ever hope to reach when he worked harder than anyone else in the world. He is the man not only i have huge respect for but also the man i fell in love with along with the ultimate lord who stayed till the very end." said Albedo, who's tone started to get lustier over time.

When all of them finished speaking, Yami looked at them with a very surprised expression on his face.

 _"I-i don't know what to say to all of that, to think that they have this much respect for me like Momonga even though i'm not even a supreme being..."_

After hearing all of their comment into his heart, Yami slowly formed a gentle smile. When all the guardians saw his smile, they couldn't help it but were in awe and thought it was a very beautiful smile.

"We have heard all of your thoughts." Momonga interrupted, causing all the guardian to look back at him and bow down "Continue working faithfully in my name and for Yami's sake!"

"HAI!"

 **Scene Change, hallway of the 9th floor**

 _Woosh_

"That was tiring..."

Both Momonga and Yami were teleported to the hallway from the 6th floor arena.

"Yeah man, that was really something..." Yami replied.

"Did you see how completely serious they were?! Their glorious view on us?! Even though i'm happy that their loyal, what if i were ever disappoint them?!" Momonga flapped like a headless chicken left and right, completely panicking.

"Hey Hey hey, calm down Momonga. First off, panicking would not help you any better. Second of all, you're a great ruler and doing well so far. Don't put yourself down like that, be confident as a ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and lead them by example." Yami put both of his hand on to his shoulder, attempting to calm him down while looking at his eyes.

Yami continued as his best friend was calming down from emotional suppression

"Remember, i've always got your back. You've got the right hand of Momonga by your side, helping you whatever possible." said Yami, grinning confidently while pointing at himself with his thumb.

Momonga looked at him and replied in a calm down with a hint of happiness.

"You're right Yami-san.. thank you"

"No problem, anything for my best friend" Yami wrapped his arm around him and started to give him a noogie.

"Y-yami-san, stop that!"

"Ahahahaha!"

When Yami started to give him a noogie, Momonga felt very embarrassed and was glad that no one ever saw them in this situation.

"A-anyway, what should i do about Albedo? At this rate, i won't be able to look at Tabula's eyes anymore..." said Momonga, after he was let go from Yami's relentless(?) attacks.

"What did i say about worrying too much? Do i have to give you another one again?" Yami started to crack his knuckles with a demonic grin on his face.

Momonga started to sweatdrop and took a step back in fear.

"N-no thank you..."

After few seconds of silence, when Yami saw Momonga was hung up by Albedo's state, he sighs and walks up to him.

"Look, if you are that worried about Albedo's current situation, i understand..."

Momonga curiously looked back up to Yami before he turning around with his eyes gleaming.

"I'll just go pin her down and knock her up."

"Like hell i'm gonna let you do that."

Momonga grabbed his shoulder and stopped him with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"WHY NOT? SHE CLEARLY WANTS IT MAN, LET ME SATISFY HER WOMANLY NEEDS. WHY ARE YOU COCKBLOCKING ME LIKE THIS?! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCK HER, THEN I WILL!" Yami angrily yelled in a comedic fashion.

"I CAN'T LET YOU JUST DEFILE TABULA-SAN'S CHARACTER LIKE THAT, IT'S OUR FAULT THAT SHE'S LIKE THIS IN A FIRST PLACE!" Momonga yelled back in also comedic fashion.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO CHANGED HER SETTING IN THE FIRST PLACE. SO TECHNICALLY, ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU ALSO WANTED TO CHANGE IT AS WELL SO BY DEFAULT, YOU'RE ALSO RESPONSIBLE AS WELL."

"NUH-UH!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

As both of them were arguing back and forth like a bunch of children and growling at each other, both of them finally calms down after few seconds.

"Fine fine, you win. I won't fuck her, I promise" said Yami, giving up while scratching his head in disappointment.

"Thank you..." Momonga sighs in relief.

After an intense(?) argument, out of nowhere, Yami's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh man, i'm starving. I should get something to eat"

As he started to walk away, Momonga stopped him before he could leave.

"Before you leave, i wanna tell you some ground rules that we're gonna establish together..."

Although Yami really wanted leave and go eat since he was very hungry, he guessed that he would just tell him quick 2 or 3 basic rules and thought nothing of it.

 _"It can't be that bad..."_

"About 25 of them"

 _ **DASH**_

When Yami started to run away fast as he could with a despair look on his face, Momonga used **[Greater Teleportation]** and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder before he could escape.

"I said... We're gonna establish about 25 rules and you're going to listen to all of them, right **YAMI-SAN?"** said Momonga, with his red eyes glowing with a scary tone.

Needless to say, Yami was absolutely terrified throughout the whole ordeal.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Man, he can be so scary and mean sometimes... I can't believe that's the same shy Suzuki I know."

Yami was walking on his way to the Cafeteria while holding to his stomach from hunger and crying comically after being tortured(?) from Momonga's lectures.

 _"Now where is the cafeteria...? Shit, i think i forgot where it was."_

As he was walking endlessly, he saw a maid with a long orange hair with ponytail cleaning the hallway with the broom.

 _"Ahh perfect, i should ask her."_

When he tapped her on her shoulder, it caused her to turn around with a surprised look on her face and immediately bowed when she saw him.

"Y-Yami-sama, i didn't saw you! My deepest apologies!"

"Hahaha, its fine. In contrast, i should be apologizing for interrupting your work." said Yami.

"No no Yami-sama! You shouldn't be apologizing when it's my fault!" The orange haired maid shook her head back and forth while looking down at the floor.

While chuckling, Yami started to pat her head, trying to calm her down.

"Listen, i'm really hungry right now and I forgot where the Cafeteria is. Could you help me and guide to where it is?"

"O-of course Yami-sama! I would be honored to, please follow me" said the maid, while shyly blushing.

As the orange haired maid started to walk in front, Yami proceed to follow her.

 **About 5 minutes later...**

They both reached to the huge door at the right in the seemingly endless hallway.

"Here it is Yami-sama, I hope that you will enjoy the food we maid cooked for you."

"Ahhh, that's where it is. Now i remember, thank you very much. I really appreciate it"

When the maid looked at Yami's smile, she started to blush madly

"I-I don't deserve such praise Yami-sama! I'm just doing what i'm suppose to do! I hope that you will enjoy your stay!" The maid bowed quickly and then ran away while still blushing.

 _"Wow, the way she acted made her look pretty cute."_

Yami then turned to the huge door and entered the cafeteria. When he did, the smell of delicious food went through his nose and made him stomach growl even more. He couldn't wait to eat the food that they serve. The moment he stepped his foot on the cafeteria, all the maids who were working and eating immediately stopped. They looked at Yami and bowed to him in respect.

"""Welcome, Yami-sama!"""

When he heard their voice, Yami broke out his entranced food smell and look at the maids that were there. For him, this was a dream come true for every man in the entire world.

Luxurious looking place?

 _Check_

High quality food and drinks for unlimited time?

 ** _Check_**

A bunch of cute and hot maids who not only serves you food and drink but also will do anything that you wished for?

 _ **FUCK YEAH!**_

Unfortunately for Yami, he had a flashback where Momonga told him one of the rules was that he was not allowed to not have sexual relationship nor have sexual behavior to females in Nazarick unless he was absolutely serious about it. It was as if a parent was scolding or teaching a lesson to their bad behaving child.

 _"Too bad i can't hit on any of these girls..."_ Yami cried inside as he felt his hopes and dreams were crushed into pieces.

"H-How may we serve you, Yami-sama?" one of the maids went up to him and bowed with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Listen, I'm really starving right now and I want to get something to eat, could you get me a table and a menu?" said Yami.

"C-certainty! Please follow me."

As Yami was following the maid, he saw that all of the maids were lined up in an attention from his left side and right side, leading him to a table that looked even more fancy compared to the other one where the maids were sat down and ate. When he finally reached to the table, he sat down and received the menu from the maid and looked at them.

 _"All of these sounds so good..."_

He couldn't choose which one he wanted to eat but for now, he picked one of his favorite food and told the maid.

"I would like a steak and a cola for now."

"A-As you wish"

The maid nervously grabbed the menu and ran away to the kitchen with his order.

 _"Why are they so nervous around me? Do i really look that scary like Mare said?"_ Yami sweatdropped.

After few minutes go by, the maid brought back a plate of a large steak with vegetables that was sizzling hot along with a cup of cola filled with ice and put them in front of Yami's table.

"P-please enjoy!"

The maid bowed and took a few step back. When Yami looked at the large steak, he couldn't help but to drool how delicious it looked. He used a fork and knife to cut the steak and realized how tender it was.

 _"So soft..."_

As he took the steak the was cut and put it in his mouth, the rest of the maids were watching it with anticipation

 **"!"**

After he started chewing the piece of steak and swallowed it, Yami then dropped his knife and fork while lowering his head with unreadable expression and started to shake.

"""...!"""

All the maid, especially the one who served Yami's table, were shaking in extreme fear, thinking that their lord was angry and displeased with the food. When he stood up from his chair rapidly, all the terrified maids were prepared to face the wrath and punishment from their lord; however, they were greeted with completely different from what they expected.

 **"UUMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Yami created a shockwave throughout the cafeteria as he kept yelling in happiness, which caused all the maid to cover their skirt from the wind. The shockwave and the yell also echoed throughout the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When the yell stopped, he turned to the maid that was serving him and grabbed both of her shoulder and shook her while begging.

"MORE! I NEED MORE! BRING ME ALL OF IT!"

The maid was slightly nervous and shy by his action but at the same time, felt happy that her lord was very pleased.

"Hai! As you wish!"

While the maid hurried back to the kitchen, Yami stabbed the large steak with his fork and bit it, tearing most of it away and chewing it.

" _THIS IS THE BEST STEAK I'VE EVER HAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"_

The rest of the maid who were watching stood back from their table and ran towards the kitchen as well, helping to serve his very large order. After finishing the steak in matter of seconds, Yami ate the vegetables that came along with it.

 _"These vegetables taste fresh and they go well with the steak... AND THIS COLA IS SUPER REFRESHING TOO!"_

As he finished the steak and his cola, the maids brought more and more dishes that also looked delicious as well, along with alcohol beverages that was high class. When the maids continuously put the entire menu of dishes on the table, Yami grabbed the first two dishes that he saw and ate them in extreme speed, which were fried chicken and hamburger.

The empty dishes were piling up and the maids couldn't keep up with his speed as they frantically put more variety of different dishes on the table and tried to take the empty dishes away at the same time. Yami was chowing down after dishes...

after dishes...

after dishes...

and after dishes.

While grabbing the alchohol bottles at the same time and chugging them of course.

 _"I-I can't put_ my _hands down!"_

 **Some time later...**

"Phew, that hit the spot..."

When Yami finishing over hundred's of dishes that contained all kinds of meat, fish, fruits, vegetables, soups, drinks, and even deserts, he burped in satisfaction as he grabbed an another cigarette from his pocket and lit it by snapping his fingers as usual. All the maids who witnessed his feast were speechless of the fact that he easily went over many digits of plates. Not even they themselves who were known for voracious eaters could eat the amount that Yami ate.

 _"How the fuck did i ate that much? I know i typically ate a lot more than average person but not to this extent."_

Yami was staring at the table that was filled with astonishing amount of empty and dirty plates.

 _"I definitely ate over 100,000 calories... even Olympic athletes eat less than 10,000 calories."_

Before he could try to figure out how he managed to eat over 100,000 calories worth of food, he felts a click on his head and connected to someone with **[Message]**.

 _"Hey Yami-san, it's me. I was thinking to go outside, could you come meet me at the 1st floor Great Tomb Central Mausoleum?"_

It was Momonga.

 _"Sure man, we never did check outside did we? It would be perfect to go outside for me anyway."_

 _"Okay! See you soon"_

 _click_

After hanging up on message, Yami stood up and turned to the maids that were with him before teleporting away with the ring of Ainz Oowl Gown.

"Hey girls, I would love to help clean up but something came up just now. Sorry for leaving so much mess."

 **Scene Change, 1st floor Great Tomb Central Mausoleum.**

 _woosh_

Teleported to the central mausoleum, Yami walked up the stairs before meeting Momonga halfway who was wearing a heavy black armor.

"Yo Momonga, why are you wearing that? Did you use **[Create Greater Item]**?" asked Yami, who tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, I've wanted to test few things that i have in mind."

"Gotcha"

"Also Yami-san, was that...?"

"That yell? Yeah, it was me. You have no idea how delicious the food were Momonga, its unfortunate that you're an Elder Lich You're missing out so much!"

"I-i see..." Momonga sweatdropped.

As they both walked up and made it to upstairs, they were met with 3 demons in front of them.

"Wait are they...?" Yami leaned to Momonga and whispered next to him.

"Jealousy, Avarice, and Wrath. Why are the three demon generals under Demiurge on the first floor?" Momonga whispered back in slight panic in his voice.

"Hm?"

Demiurge was walking behind his demons and saw two of their lord standing in front of their stairs.

"Momonga-sama, Yami-sama. You both came here without any guards? And that armor..." said Demiurge, bowing along with his 3 demons while looking at Momonga with curious expression.

"Well, there's a reason for all of this." Momonga replied.

After few seconds of thoughts and silent, Demiurge had some kind of realization.

"I see... so that's how it is"

 _eh?_

"As expected of a ruler, your attention to detail is is impeccable."

 _"Huh? What? I just wanted to go outside and get some air with Yami!"_

While Momonga was confused to this situation, Demiurge continued with a concerned tone in his voice.

"However, I cannot allow allow you and Yami-sama to go out without any of the floor guardian accompanying you both. Your safety is our number one priority."

Yami shrugged when Momonga looked at him before turning back to Demiurge.

"Very well, you may accompany us."

"Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness."

As both of them walked past them, Demiurge stood up and followed their lead. Few seconds later, they managed to reach the entrance and walked outside.

"Oh wow..."

Yami and Momonga looked up at the sky and marveled at the beauty. The sky had a very clear view and they were able to see all the types of stars, including a moon that was covered by the cloud.

 _"Amazing, I've never seen such a clear night sky before. The sky on the 6th floor that Blue Planet-san was pretty amazing, but this is even more so!"_

While Momonga looked at the sky with an awe look on his face, he turned to Yami who seemed to be entranced as well.

"Yami, you wanna go up and see the moon together?" said Momonga

"Hell yeah Momonga, lets do it!" Yami replied with a grin on his face.

Momonga summoned a some kind of vortex and grabbed an item from his inventory and put it around his neck

 **[Fly]!**

After he flew up in the sky, Yami then concentrated his strength on his legs and jumped up really high while kicking the air few times.

 **[Sky Walk]!**

Then followed by Demiurge who transformed into a winged frog like creature and flew towards them as well.

As they went higher and higher, they passed through the dense clouds before they finally reached the top where they can see the moon clearly. Momonga took of his helmet and made it disappear while marveling the surroundings along with Yami at the brighter stars, a giant moon and the blue planet itself.

 _"I can see so far with just the light from the moon and stars! I can't believe that this world is real, Blue Planet-san!"_

"The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels." said Momonga

"I believe this world shines so that Momonga-sama and Yami-sama can adorn with its riches." replied Demiurge.

"That may be true, I may have come to this land to obtain this box of treasures... No, it's not something i should hoard for myself. Perhaps, this is so I can adorn Nazarick and my friends of Ainz Oowl Gown with it."

"If you wish it, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to obtain it for you."

"At this point, when we don't even know what exists out there?" Momonga chuckled at Demiurge's response and looking back up at the sky, "But, well, taking over the world might be enjoyable."

"!"

While Demiurge was speechless, Momonga turned around and looked at the other direction.

 _"Well, there's no way we'd be able to do something like that. Even so, are Yami-san and I are the only one that came here from YGGDRASIL? My message skill didn't reach anyone except for Yami-san but it might be because they are too far away or the effect of the magic has changed. If that's the case, the name of Ainz Oowl Goan spreading throughout the world..."_

Before he could finish his train of thoughts, Momonga looked at back to his best friend who's back was turned away him while seemingly being silent throughout the conversation, which was quite unusual.

"Demiurge, could you excuse us for a moment? Me and Yami need to talk privately."

"Of course, Momonga-sama" Demiurge flew away for considerable distances away from them but still be able to seem them far away.

Momonga slowly flew towards to where Yami was.

"Yami-san?"

"..."

Yami continued to stare at the sky, not looking back to his friend.

"I've always seen the stars, moon, and the original planet from books but to see it for myself... i never realized how beautiful the world looks. It's nothing compared to the shitty world we lived in before... "

"I-i see..."

After few seconds of silence, Momonga looked back up to Yami.

"Y-yami-san, can i ask you something?"

He was slightly hesitating before finally asking a question

"D-do you want to go back?"

For Momonga, he had no family, no lovers, and almost no friends except Yami in real life. YGGDRASIL was his passion and his life; hence, there was no reason for him to back to such world; however, he was worried about his friend if he wanted to go back. After all, Yami was a very renown bodyguard who was not only very popular with girls but also receives very good pays and benefits compared to vast majority of people. Perhaps he misses his family but Momonga doesn't know if he did had a family.

Yami turned around and lowered his head, making his hair covering his eyes with unreadable expression on his face, he spoke in a serious tone after few seconds of silence.

"Fuck no."

Momonga was very surprised what he said.

"Do you know what kind of shit i've went through in my entire life Suzuki? The things that i've never wanted to do?"

 _"My husband has been sick since last week, please let him rest for few days!"_

 _"Hey, this annoying woman has been pestering me for hours. Could you teach her a lesson to know her place?"_

 _Shizuo stared at the crying elderly woman with a cold expression on his face before delivering a punch to her._

"Listening to those heartless bastards everyday in the morning?"

 _"Our profit doubled ever since we've extended the hours of work time in our department."_

 _"Yeah and they fell for our lies that we would raise the pay! They're so fucking gullible and stupid. Ahahahaha!"_

 _Yami was in the sideline and listening to their conversation while clenching his fist in anger._

"Annihilating people who were peacefully protesting to the company we worked for?"

 _In the outside polluted world, there were piles of bodies, broken protest signs and gas masks lying around at the ground with exception of Yami, who was standing alone while wearing an air-filtering mask that was in a perfectly fine condition, with his fists covered and dripping in blood._

"Yami-san..." Momonga was concerned as Yami's tone was starting to get angrier by minute.

"This beautiful planet, the sky, new family, our tomb, the food and... the girls."

Yami finally calms down before smiling towards his best friend.

"Why would I ever go back?"

As soon as Momonga saw his best friend looking happier than ever before just now, he looked up at the sky and replied in a satisfied tone.

"Yes... you're right, Yami-san."

After few seconds of silence, both Yami and Momonga noticed a movement and a noise back at the earth.

"hmm?"

They saw Mare using some kind of magic with his staff to cover the walls with dirt.

 _" **[Earth Surge].** On top of that, he's using a skill to increase his magic range and his own class skills to amplify it as well. As expected of Mare!"_

"So Momonga, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll go visit Mare and give him a reward while he is working, you?" Momonga turned around and replied back.

"I'm going back to the 9th floor and test some things. Mind if I borrow the test arena?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you later then. Demiurge, you can come back now. Follow me."

"Hai, Momonga-sama"

As Momonga and Demiurge was flying towards where Mare was, Yami used the Ring of Ainz Oowl Goan and disappeared from the sky.

 **Scene Change, the Test Arena of 9th floor.**

 _wooosh_

After reaching entrance, Yami took a few step towards to the giant door but something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes.

"?"

On the other side of a hallway, he saw a figure of a very beautiful woman, who's face was too far for Yami to see clearly, that seem to wore a some kind of traditional attire of Miko. Yami took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes and looked back up only to see that the figure disappeared from his sight.

 _"Was I seeing things...?"_

Yami shrugged off for now and focused back his attention to the Test Arena and entered while surveying the place.

"This place is perfect! Now to call him..."

Using **[Message]** , he called and clicked on someone.

" _Hai, what is it. Yami-sama?"_

It was Sebas.

" _Yo Sebas, could you can come to the Test Arena if you don't mind?"_

 _"As you wish."_

 _"Thanks. I'll see you soon"_

 _click_

After few minutes later, Sebas entered the Test arena and bowed.

"Thanks for coming Sebas, I hope that you weren't busy when i called you."

"There's no need for you to apologize Yami-sama. You and Momonga-sama's orders are always number 1 priority."

"Haha, i see..."

Yami then started to warm up by stretching his body, following up by kicking and punching the air.

"Well Sebas, I called you here because i needed a favor from you."

"What is that you wish, Yami-sama?"

Yami then stopped warming up and turned back to Sebas with a grin on his face.

"Would you like to spar with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebas looked up at Yami with surprised expression on his face.

 _"Sparring with Yami-sama...?"_

"Yami-sama, i'm afraid that with my skills compared to you, i cannot deliver the full results that you seek." Sebas bowed again in respect.

"No Sebas, you and I both are monks. You are the perfect person to have a sparring with and besides..."

Yami turned around and flexed both of his arms.

"We monks have to train everyday, hone our skills and always be in top condition. We use our bodies as weapon and improve ourselves constantly, just like swordsman who improve their swordsmanship... and mages who obtain better staff materials to make their magic even stronger. When our body becomes rusty, it becomes like an old rustic weapon that became useless. Even great musicians lose three days of skills from not practicing for one day."

Sebas looked at Yami with admiration and awe on his face.

"Your words are far too wise Yami-sama, i would be honored to spar with you."

Yami turned back to Sebas and grinned while approaching Sebas with a handshake.

"Excellent! Thank you Sebas, I appreciate it."

"I am always at your service" replied Sebas, returning the handshake.

After few seconds of shaking each other's hand, Sebas noticed something unusual.

 _"I can't let go of my hand."_

He looked back up to Yami, who was smirking.

 _"Is he testing me?"_

Sebas felt the grip pressure in the handshake, who in returned attempted to match the same pressure as well, only to collapse on the ground.

"?!"

Yami then with the palm of his hand, slowly pushed Sebas's hand towards him, making him lying down on the floor. Needless to say, Sebas was shocked of what just happened.

 _"What is this?! All of the sudden, i've felt i was overwhelmed by a great weight, as if the entire mountains were on top of me!_ _"_

Seeing his confusion, Yami couldn't help himself but to chuckle for doing a "sneak attack" on him.

 _Aiki_

 _An ancient Japanese jiujutsu founded by Takeda Sōkaku, where the defender blends with the attacker, then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques by understanding the rhythm and intent of the attacker to find the optimal position and timing to apply a counter-technique._

When Yami let go of his hand, he saw Sebas stood back up with confused expression on his face which made him laugh.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, it's just a little habit of mine."

As Sebas was straighten his clothes, Yami asked him a question.

"Now Sebas, did you know what i just did?"

"No Yami-sama, i believe this is beyond my knowledge. I apologize." replied Sebas.

 _"I see... so even high caliber monk like Sebas have no knowledge of Aiki. The moment he grabbed my hand, he didn't know how to counter it and kept being overwhelmed. Looks like in this world, they don't know any modern martial arts after all... but i'll hold my judgement for now until we spar."_

After getting out of deep thought, Yami looked back up to Sebas and grinned.

"All right Sebas, you ready?"

"Hai, Yami-sama"

Both Sebas and Yami went into a fighting stance and raised their Ki. Neither moved for a while, until Yami rushed and delivered a punch, which Sebas blocked the oncoming punch with his arm. Yami then followed up by a kick to his face but only to hit air and see Sebas dodged it by leaning his head back and tried to punch Yami at the same time, only to be blocked by his palm.

 _"Oh ho~ He can keep up in his human form? That's impressive, I can't wait to fight him in his true form someday."_

As the exchange continued, Yami blocked one of Sebas's punch and delivered a straight punch to his face, only to hit air again with Sebas dodged the attack by crouching and grabbed Yami's arm with both of his hand at the same time and then tried to throw him, which caught him off guard.

 _"A submission technique?!"_

Yami landed both of his leg on the ground and then tried to counter throw him with one arm, lifting him but Sebas let go of him on time in mid air and he saw him landing safely to the ground.

 _"Sebas doesn't know any modern nor ancient martial arts but he knows basic blocking, punching, kicking, and grappling techniques. Its not even unpolished at all and feels like i'm fighting a proper mixed martial artist, interesting..."_

While Yami was in deep thought, analyzing the entire sparring, light bulb came on his head and grinned.

 _"How about I switch it up a bit?"_

"?"

Sebas looked to his lord, confused to see him looking completely relaxed while hopping with his left foot and then his right foot, seemingly lowering his guard.

 _"Yami-sama must have some sort of plan."_

Not lowering his guard a single second, Sebas ran in an extreme speed and delivered a punch to his face, only to be dodged by Yami moving his neck to the right.

"!"

He then followed up by rapid multiple punches, which were also dodged as well by leaning backward.

 _"I can't land a hit!"_

 _Float like a butterfly..._

As Yami was easily dodging Sebas's entire barrage of incoming punches, he then switched his foot stance and delivered a fast right jab.

 _Sting like a bee!_

 **BAM!**

"!"

Sebas was hit by a powerful punch on his chin and flew about few meters before landing on the ground. After laying on the ground for solid few second, he got back up while rubbing the wounded chin. Yami was slightly surprised that he stood back up easily and analyzed the ordeal.

 _"A strike to a chin should cause lose of balance and a concussion due to the brain rattling all over the place inside the skull. Even people who are very weak can knock out a trained athletes if aimed correctly... I guess heteromorphic Races like Sebas has different physiology than humanoid races despite being in human form. This means that about half of my techniques won't work on them "_

"As expected of you Yami-sama, that was a splendid attack." said Sebas, wiping out the blood from his mouth.

Yami broke out of his thought and smiled.

"You're tougher than I thought Sebas, you're doing quite well."

"I am honored by your praise."

Yami took a powering up stance and chuckled

"Fufufu, now then... how about we took it up to next level? Prepare yourself Sebas, if you don't go all out in your current state of form..."

 **"You will get seriously injured!"** Yami spoke in a very serious tone with demonic grin, causing Sebas to flinch.

 _Each Monks have 2 different types of Ki._

 _Some monks have the type of ki where they hides their intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger with a state of calmness and a clarity of mind like Sebas._

 _I, along with the other monks, in the other hand use anger to exceed their limits, making our Ki "Explode"! By being aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive, we read the opponent's movements by exciting ourselves._

 _"In YGGDRASIL, I am the only monk in the world that can use both kind of Ki. When i was fighting Sebas earlier, i was using the calm type of Ki just like him; however, my true natural ki is..."_

Yami eyes started to glow red with smokes coming out of his mouth and jumped towards Sebas in extreme speed .

 _ **DOU KI!**_

"HIYYAAA!"

 **[Nejiri Nukite]!**

When Yami throw a spinning knife hand thrust with a yell in the air, Sebas blocked it with his arm but not all of it, causing his arm to feel sharp pain. As soon as Sebas saw Yami land, he turning around and did a spinning back kick but managed to dodged it by an inch of his hair by lowering his head. However...

"!"

He didn't realize in time that Yami was about to follow up both a flying knee to his lowered face and a double elbow strike to the top of his head at the same time.

 **[Hak Ko Erawan]!**

After the attack, Sebas used both of his arm to barely block both the bottom double knee and top elbow strike at same time in order to buy a half of second time for him to pull out his head safely; however, he felt the pain throbbing on both of his arms from impact.

 _"What strength!"_

When he looked back up, he lost track of him for split second.

"Where are you looking Sebas?"

Yami then got behind Sebas and continued to attack him with endless barrage of powerful punches, not letting him rest. Due to the sheer speed and the strength that he had, Sebas almost couldn't keep up with him and continued to be overwhelmed over time. For Yami, although he was using his natural ki, he still was not trying 100%.

 _"He's trying his best to keep up with me, I'm still impressed that he's still able to in his current form. If he was in his true form, he probably has much better chance to fight back but if this continues... Sebas will definitely lose."_

After launching him away with a powerful punch, Yami appeared in front of him in quick burst of speed. Sebas, sensing that he would kick him with his right leg, he braced himself to block it with two arm but then was caught off guard when Yami kicked with his other leg instead.

"!"

Not having enough time to block, Sebas got hit in the shoulder arm and was sent flying to the wall. After the impact, he grabbed his shoulder arm in pain while in one knee to the floor.

"Tricked ya, didn't i?" said Yami, leaning to his face with a grin.

"Indeed Yami-sama. I've thought you were going to kick with your right but i was fooled." Sebas replied.

As Sebas stood back up, Yami went to the basic open fighting stance, seemingly leaning towards his right leg .

"It's called **[Gamaku]** "

" **[Gamaku]**?" Sebas tilted his head in curiosity.

Yami then lifted his right leg up, which surprised Sebas.

"You've probably seen my right leg looked like it was my center gravity but in actuality, it was my left leg. By keeping the balance of my upper body and lower body separately, i can visually fool my opponents the center of gravity."

As he was demonstrating in front of Sebas with his body, Yami continued to explain.

"This way, although it looks like you're going forward but you're actually backstepping. It may look like i'm going for a right kick..."

Seemingly going for a right kick, Yami then delivered a fast left kick, stopping few inches from Sebas's face.

"It was actually the left kick!"

When Yami finished his explanation, Sebas bowed in much respect

"Sasuga Yami-sama, your techniques are ingenious and flawless. I believe that i still have so much to learn."

"Ahahahaha..." Yami laughed while scratching his head while sweatdropping.

 _"It's actually an ancient Karate technique... but since nobody know what that is; i guess i can pretend that i invented the technique."_

After few seconds of silence, Yami started to stretch his arm while yawning.

"I guess it's already getting late now, I'm tired. Thanks for your time Sebas, we can continue this later. Could you take me to my room?"

"As you wish".

Both Sebas and Yami stepped out of the room and started to walk to the direction of his room. They managed to reach his room less than a minute since it was close to the Test Arena.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow Sebas" Yami opened the door and entered the room while yawning.

"Have a good night rest, Yami-sama" Sebas bowed his head and walked away.

After closing the door, Yami took off his sunglasses and put it on the desk. He also grabbed the empty cigarette box from his pocket and threw it away. He then took off his jacket and tie and threw them somewhere on the floor while lying down in the bed with his upper area of white shirt unbuttoned.

 _"Man, i'm too lazy and sleepy to change... i guess i'll shower tomorrow morning when i wake up."_

Yami closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep while snoring loudly in his bed.

 **Next Morning...**

With the lights from the morning sun shining through the curtains of a window, Yami rubbed his eyes and woke up while stretching both his arms and legs.

 _"That sleep felt good..."_

As Yami got out of bed, he took off his entire clothes and head into bathroom to take a shower. After he finishes showering and drying himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out...

...to only see Narberal with cart full of food in his bedroom.

Narberal froze for few seconds before heavily blushing after seeing Yami's half-naked.

"Yami-sama, please forgive my rudeness! I knocked on the door and you did not respond for some time so i went in to check!"

While she was looking down, Yami started to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong."

As Yami walked towards to the cart, he noticed that Narberal was staring at him for quite some time.

"Like what you see?" said Yami, teasing her with his body.

"Y-Yami-sama!" Narberal, who snapped out her thought, bowed her head even lower in guilt while still blushing.

"Ahahaha! I'm just kidding, thank you for bringing breakfast by the way. You can leave now."

"Hai!"

After Narberal left his room, he finished his breakfast and went to his closet where it was filled with the same bartender suit he always wear. While looking at the mirror, he felt satisfied how he looked overall and went to the drawer. Opening it, he picked up one of the pack of cigarette box and put in his pocket, where an another box was magically appeared in the empty space. He walked out of his room and started to walk towards the throne room.

"Good morning, Yami-sama"

In the hallway, two maids bowed towards Yami while cleaning the hallway

"Hey! Good morning to you two" he greeted back with his signature smile on his face.

Few minutes later, he reached his destination and opened the door, where Ainz was sitting with **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** on the table along with Sebas who was standing right next to him.

"Good morning, Yami-san"

"Mornin' Momonga, You're up earlier than i thought." said Yami, scratching back of his head.

Momonga looked up to Yami with deadpanned expression on his face.

"I'm an undead remember?"

Yami blinked before realizing the dumb statement he just said and sweatdropped.

"Y-you're right..."

He then turned to Sebas who greeted him with respect.

"Good morning Yami-sama, did you sleep well last night."

"I did Sebas, thank's for asking. How's your arm by the way?" said Yami.

"There's no need for your concern, I've already heal them after our sparring session.". replied Sebas

"I see, thats good."

Finishing talking to Sebas, Yami curiously went up to Momonga.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to use the **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]**. It should be very useful in securing the area around Nazarick." Momonga replied while moving his hand around in the air.

After moving around his hands in many different way, Momonga figured it out how to use the item properly in when to Zoom in, zoom out, and move around.

"Congratulation, Momonga-sama" said Sebas, while clapping.

"Thank you, Sebas. Sorry for making you do this with me."

"Staying beside my master and following his orders, that is the butler which Lord Touch Me created and my reason for existence."

"I see. Yami-san, let's search for areas where there might be people."

While Momonga was moving his hand around to look around with **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** , he noticed a village with lots of movement.

"A festival?"

"Doesn't look like it, Zoom in closer" Yami replied .

When it zoomed in, they saw knights riding horses going around and killing the terrified villagers who were attempting to flee. Men, woman, and children alike were getting killed left and right, without remorse. Momonga, who was watching this all, was confused at himself.

 _"Something is wrong. I would've faint if i saw this before i came to this world. How can i watch all of this so calmly? Is being Undead not only restricts statuses like fatigue but also my emotions? Has my heart become something inhumane?"_

He then turned to Yami, who seem to be watching all of this calmly as well.

 _"Yami-san too... is it because he's a monk who can control his emotions with his ki or is he used to seeing stuff like this?"_

As the man was dying, both Momonga and Yami saw him crying while muttering to spare his daughter.

"What shall we do?"

Momonga turned to Sebas, who was also watching as well.

"Leave them. There's no re-"

"Like hell we are."

Both Momonga and Sebas turned to Yami, who was already walking towards the door.

"We're gonna go rescue them and kick all of their asses."

"Yami-sama..."

As Sebas was looking at Yami, Momonga looked back at Sebas in shock and saw a silhouette image of his creator behind him.

 _"Touch-san?!"_

Momonga had a flashback where he and Yami were walking along with Touch Me, who rescued them from PKed by other players.

 _"If someone is in trouble, it's only natural to help them..."_

He then looked back at Yami and remembered what he said when they were younger.

 _"The strong protect the weak, that's the duty that we have..."_

After looking down silent for few seconds and seeing a woman and a girl running away from soldiers, he finally made his decision.

 _"Either way, I eventually have to test my strength in this world."_

"Sebas, raise Nazarick's security level to the maximum. Send in a few soldiers who are skilled at stealth or have the invisibility skill."

"Understood."

Momonga summoned **[The staff of Ainz Oowl Goan]** in his hand and called out his best friend before he could leave the room.

"Yami-san, let's go."

"Now we're talking!" He turned around and smirked while cracking his knuckles.

When Yami walked up to him and grabbed by his shoulder, Momonga cast a teleportation spell.

 **"[Gate]."**

 **Scene Change**

"Onee-chan..."

As one of the four knight started to walk towards an injured girl that was protecting a little girl, she cried and hugged her harder.

"Nemu!"

Before the knight could deliver the final blow to an injured girl, he stopped.

"W-what the hell?!"

"What is that?"

"What?!"

"?!"

The girl looked up in confusion and looked at the direction where the knights were looking at. She saw some kind of portal for few second before seeing 2 figures stepping out. In the left, she saw an undead skeleton that wore elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges, which terrified both her and the little girl named Nemu. Another figured that she saw was a blonde man who was right next to him while grabbing on its shoulder.

 **[Grasp Heart]!**

Momonga raise his hand in front of the knight who tried to kill the girls and a silhouette of a beating heart appeared. He crushed it without hesitation, causing the knight to die instantly and collapse to the ground. He looked at the corpse for few seconds before going into a thought.

 _"I don't feel anything, even when i kill people. I guess both physically and mentally, I've stopped being human."_

"A-a monster?!"

As the 3 knights murmured and whimpered in fear, Momonga approached to the 2nd knight closer.

"You can chase woman and children, but you can't go against someone different from you? I went through the trouble of coming here. I'll have you assist me me with my tests."

 **[Dragon Lighting]!**

Momonga pointed his lightning charged finger toward at one of the knights that dropped his weapon and shield and ran in fear. It blasted the spell at the target and completely electrocuted him.

 _"So weak. He dies so easily with mere 5th tier magic."_

The remaining two knights slowly stepped back in fear and run away through the forest. After running for certain time, the knights thought that they managed to escape from this nightmare.

 **"Where the fuck do you think your going?"**

Hearing a demonic voice behind him, one of the two knights was unable to move before finally realizing that there were two hands on his helmet, preventing him from escape.

 **[Head Shaker!]**

Yami started to shake the knight's helmet violently, vibrating many times in span of seconds, causing the head to hit the helmet infinite times and turn into a bloody mess filled with brain matter and pieces of skull. Seeing this horrific scene, the last knight swung his sword in fear and strikes Yami's back but no avail. Instead, his sword broke and snapped in half.

"?!"

Seeing the culprit, Yami dropped the corpse and started to walk towards the final knight, who was slowly walking back in fear before losing his leg balance and driven into corner, where he hit the tree. The knight started to pray, hoping that God would save him.

 **"Do you think that by massacring the innocent men, women and children, God would save a scum like you?!"**

Yami's eyes glow red with a demonic look on his face while smokes were coming out of his mouth.

 **"Die."**

He proceed to kill the knight with his **[Tiger Stance].** The knight screamed in pain and agony, as he was ripping and shredding the armor and flesh alike with his claw shaped hand like a feral beast while laughing manically, making his internal organs and blood fly everywhere. When the knight finally stopped screaming and died, Yami started to walk towards back to where Momonga was while looking at his bloody hand.

 _"I've never killed someone so brutal in my life... and i enjoyed killing them. 'An arrogant monk who's a cruel fighting junkie but has the kindness to protect the weak.'. I've lost my temper before but not to that degree. I got so pissed off the fact that piece of shit killed weak innocent people._ _Is the description of my character getting closer to truth?_ _"_

Yami reached to where they were and whipped both of his hand in supersonic speed to make the blood completely off.

"How were they?" Momonga asked.

"Weak as hell." Yami replied in emotionless tone.

"I see..."

Momonga had a concerned look on his face for few second before casting a spell.

"Create Middle Tier Undead. Death Knight!"

A purple goo like aura started to cover one of the corpses and started to stand up while twitching like crazy, causing Momonga to look in slight disgust.

 _"Ugh. It takes over a dead body? That's pretty different from Yggdrasil."_

Once it stood up completely, the same purple goo came out and covered the entire body and started to become bigger while the eyes were glowing red before finally towering both Momonga and Yami and completed to becoming a Death Knight.

"Death Knight! Kill the knights that are attacking the village." Momonga ordered.

The Death Knight roared and started to run off in a distance.

 _eh?_

Momonga had a confused expression on his face and whispered to his friend.

 _"What's the point of a defensive monster leaving the one he's supposed to protect behind?"_

" _To be fair, you didn't specifically ordered him to protect those girls. You only said to kill the knights that were attacking the village."_ Yami whispered back.

 _"You're right"_

They both turned to the girls and approached them.

"It looks like you're injured. Drink this." Momonga grabbed the potion from his inventory and gave it to them.

 _"B-blood?"_

Seeing what Momonga overall looked, she felt intimidated and was absolutely terrified.

"I-i'll drink it! So please don't hurt my younger sister!"

"Onee-chan! No!"

The little girl tried to stop the older one as Momonga stood their and sweatdropped for complete misunderstanding.

 _"They don't trust me at all. What did i do wrong?"_

Yami leaned forward and smiled at them, trying to help Momonga and cast away their doubts.

"Don't worry, it's a healing potion. You can drink it."

Injured girl took the potion and drank it but was surprised that her wound healed.

"The pain is gone, isn't it?" Momonga asked

"Y-yes."

Momonga was silent for few seconds before asking a question.

"Do you know what magic is?"

"Y-yes. A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine, sometimes come to the village and uses magic."

"I see. Then this is easy to to explain. I am a magic caster." Momonga then raised his hand and casts a spell.

 **"[Anti-Life Cocoon]"**

 **"[Wall of Protections from Arrows]"**

A large green barrier surrounded the girls around them.

"I cast protection magic on you, you are safe as long as you stay here. Also I'll give these to you just in case."

Momonga threw an item inside the barrier.

"If you blow them, an army of goblins you can command will appear before you. Use the item to protect yourselves. Let's go Yami"

"All right. Take care you two." Yami waved good-bye to them and turned around to leave.

"A-Ano! Th-Thank you very much for saving us!"

"Thank you very much!"

Both girls bowed to them in respect.

"Don't worry about it." said Momonga, without turning around.

"M-May i ask for your names?"

"The name is Yami, don't forget" Yami pointed at himself with a thumb, winking at her.

 _"My name...? That's... That's right"_

Momonga was silent for few seconds before declaring loudly.

"You will do well to remember my name. I am..."

 **"AINZ OOAL GOWN!"**


End file.
